


Sleeping with the enemy

by Pinophyta



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of sex between a male Courier and Vulpes, set after their encounter in the Strip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010. I think I meant to post it over at the Fallout kinkmeme, but I'm not sure I ever did. In any event: I found this on my hard drive, and thought it was worth posting after some editing. It's written in first person, the Courier has no name, and it's pretty much just sex and some thoughts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

He can be crucified for this. He knows that, and I know that, because he told me right before we got in bed. Right before he almost suffocated me, with the deepest kiss I've ever experienced. It's a deviancy, something shameful, something wrong that should be punished. He told me that with a straight face, and for a moment I though he was agreeing with all that crap. Then of course I almost swallowed his tongue, and I was stark naked within seconds, so things took a dramatic turn for the better.

And here he is now, straddling me, moaning atop me like rutting animal. I didn't see that one coming. I didn't expect a cool calculating bastard like him to be so passionate. So eager. He pushes me inside him more and more with every sway of his hips. God, is he eager. I close my eyes in an effort to last. He looks like he's having the time of his life, and I want to indulge him. He probably doesn't have the chance to bone his legionary brothers that often. Maybe he has too much work. Vulpes is a busy man. Or maybe he doesn't want to be executed. The Legion executes homosexuals, apparently. Both are understandable reasons.

So he fucks like he's been years without touching another human being. Probably not true, maybe it's just the way he does things. No time for foreplay, no time to be soft. He went straight to getting me naked, then getting me hard. It didn't take him long, the bastard knew what he was doing. The sweetest thing he did was whisper in my ear a couple of things in latin. His voice just sealed the deal, so he pushed me and made me lay on the bed, ready to go.

And off he went. Jesus, I wonder how I've lasted this long. He keeps grunting, and moaning with his eyes closed, twisting his hardened body and his hips, just to feel me a little bit deeper inside him. Christ, those muscles. He has the wasteland tan, the kind of skin a man like him, like me, has after years of wandering through dangerous territories. I grab and caress his legs, strong and muscular. What a body he has. He could kill you, and you wouldn't even hear him breathe. Unless he wanted you to. He would sneak upon you in the night and cut you, either here in the heart of New Vegas, or in the middle of nowhere, in the Mojave desert.

Yeah, he didn't seem to obsess over luxury. He had refused all the expensive alcohol I had offered him. Mind you, the liquor wasn't actually mine, but since that asshole Benny had left the Strip, I figured I could take care of it. And the rest of the suite. And the bed, where I'm fucking right now. Hey, I needed some place to stay at while on New Vegas, and no one else seemed to mind. Vulpes was actually delighted to hear I had a room at The Tops, where we could talk. Well actually, he didn't show much “delight”, but you know, I knew he was interested. Somehow. He doesn't have the most expressive face.

But we both knew what we were talking about, though we really didn't say anything out loud. I was a bit upfront with my flirting, he understood what I meant, and must have considered I wasn't a bad choice for fucking. I'm not Legion, and I had made the first move, right? No repercussions for him.

Yeah, it wasn't very romantic, but I don't think neither of us worry too much about that. From time to time he leans forward and lays his forehead in my chest, takes a deep breath, maybe plant a kiss, and gets back to riding. But in that moment, I feel his breath on my skin, and get to smell his hair. I kinda wish he would look up, so I could look at him in the eye. But whatever. Maybe he doesn't want to get too attached to me, in case he has to kill me at some point.

Hey, you gotta be realistic with these matters. I don't really know this guy. I don't know how things will end. Just because right now we're having a ball together doesn't mean things can't get ugly at some point.

Lets just hope they don't. I really wouldn't mind fucking him again after this. Yeah, I won't be around the strip forever, but neither will he. In fact, he's more of a child of the desert, and the city doesn't fully suit him. He's all act, with that fancy suit and that gentleman's hat. Heh. Gentleman. Vulpes Inculta, the Caesar's deadliest spy, a gentleman. Sure, sure.

I actually let out a laugh, and he opens his eyes to look at me. He doesn't look amused, but he's not quite as intimidating when he's all flustered and busy. And struggling not to cum. He looks up again, rocking his head backwards, and his body back and forth. God, I can't hold it.

He was blunt, but he was blunt on purpose, cause he was methodical and agile in sex as he was in murder and espionage. He seems to like things this way. I wonder how much practice he actually has, because I really don't know how to figure it out. He blew me when he got me in bed, but I really can't judge his skill. Maybe he was using his bluntness to mask a lack of finesse. Either way, he was good at it, because it felt good, and that was all that mattered. I wasn't gonna be picky with such a hot piece.

When I thought about it I realized it was a little like a dream come true, you know. 'Cause normally the guys I can get in bed with aren't the ones I would actually like to get in bed with. But this Vulpes guy, hell, I got lucky. Dropped a hint, and bingo. This one accepted. He had something I just wanted.

He had come to me with the Caesar's mark, saying they wanted to speak to me. That I was forgiven, that I would be welcome in their fort. Well, would you look at that, that hard ass legionary being interested in me. Well, not that way at first. But when I saw him dressed in civilian clothes, moving through the crowds like he belonged there, with his dapper attitude... Damn. He had something about him, that made me want to bend him over right then and there. Just because he looked like the kind of guy who would never ever accept being bent over by anybody. I guess I was wrong.

Still, just because he's the one taking me (all of me) inside him, doesn't mean he's ready to take shit from anybody. Much less, me. He still calls the shots. I know it, because he marks the pace, and sets the course, and he knows he's in control. He knows it damn well, the bastard.

I can't hold anymore, I just can't. I raise the only hand I have free and touch his body, his skin, rough and scarred. How good do his muscle and bones feel, how strong. He puts his hand over mine to make me grab even harder. On his shoulder, his back, his butt. His dick. He leans forward and almost kisses me, he knows I would like to kiss him right now.

God, I'm blind and can't think straight with this guy, this moment. There's only his face, his body, and my body in this room. I can't see anything else. I can't think anything. I only hear his panting, and the bed creaking. It's very annoying, but besides that, there's nothing else. It's like we're both in the desert, and I'm laying naked in the sand, and he's riding atop me like he is doing right now. But instead of a greasy ceiling, I see a dark sky full of stars behind him. And there are no echoes from the claustrophobic walls of the room: the crickets and the wind sing their song, and Vulpes' moaning gets lost in the vast plain.

I cum and remember the first time I saw him. From the stairs of Nipton Hall he looked down at me. I must have looked confused and scared. I had never seen a town full of crucified people before, okay? I was freaking out a bit. He talked with his authoritative way of talking, and he looked impressive with that wolf skin on his head. I didn't think much of him on that first encounter, actually. Can't say it was love at first sight (in fact, I can't say it was love at all), but right now I remember him wearing the whole Legion regalia, and wish he was wearing it right now. How silly. But god, do these guys' legs look good in their uniforms.

As for what he sees in me, I have no idea. I want to believe he does see something in me, and that I'm just not an average-looking guy he just found handy. He makes it hard to believe, though, but that all changes when he cums and looks at me. Yeah, he looks into my eyes. Holds the look, even raises a hand and caresses my face. Oh, how goddam good it feels. Then he kisses me.

And it's not a savage, tongue-tearing kiss like the earlier ones. It's short, but it feels sweet, and though we both sport some stubble, it's really tender.

He gets off me and lays beside me, catching his breath, completely exhausted. We don't say anything. Doesn't look like he's ready to go. He may just fall asleep there. Okay, I'm okay with that. I'm tired too, and the bed is big, we can share it tonight.

It's been ages since I've actually slept with somebody after having sex. Almost forgot what it's like, forgot how comfortable the bed feels after the exercise, how the room smells and the heat of the partner's body.

I remember that first day in Nipton, just as I begin to doze off. I remember the smell of burning bodies and the crucified people, while I put my arm around his waist and he spoons against me.

I remember how Vulpes Inculta narrated the town's twisted execution. I remember that, that afternoon, I could only think about one thing, and it sure as hell wasn't sex. It was rage. I remember thinking: “I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch. I'll kill you good. I'm gonna make you and your Legion brothers pay for this.”

Funny how things play out, isn't it? I may have to kill him one day though. Who knows. I don't care. Thinking about those things tends to ruin the moment.

 


End file.
